La pereza no aplica al amor -Autumn Box-
by JS Interval
Summary: En la escuela Kisetsu la época de festivales escolares entusiasma a todos los estudiantes, menos a Lily quien resalta por su falta de interés para todo o casi todo, ya que un particular encuentro la hará sacar lo mejor de ella para obtener la atención de Gumi, una timida estudiante de primer año enamorada de Luka, cuya personalidad contrasta con la de la perezosa rubia. [One-Shot]


¡Hola! aqui Interval con un nuevo proyecto de cuatro one-shot que irán dedicados a personas que de una forma u otra me han impulsado a continuar escribiendo. No tengo mucho que explicar asi que solo les digo que esto es mas LilyxGumi que MikuxLuka...pero no se alarmen que el siguiente es al revés y pues así hasta que estén los cuatro. Espero les guste esta historia de trama ligera.

**¡Alex Kacr!...¡Alex!...bueno, espero que estes por aqui...este es tu premio pero también es mi manera de agradecerte por tus reviews energéticas que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Cuando empece a escribir esta historia pensé "tengo mucho que decirle a esta señorita" pero ahora que la publico mi mente esta en blanco, clásico de mi. Solo espero que la disfrutes, ya que dijiste que te gustaría ver mas LilyxGumi en la historia de "En Reversa" pensé en darte todo una historia de ellas dos. Nuevamente gracias. ;3**

**Aclaración****:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

"_El otoño es una estación de transición. Solo un intervalo para despedirse del verano y prepararse para el invierno…nada más que eso. Ah, siendo este mi segundo año puedo decir que…después de todo no hay nada de interesante en los festivales que se avecinan." Lily - Estudiante de segundo año de la escuela Kisetsu._

Las mañanas en Tokio comienzan a ser más frías que antes, la temperatura empieza a descender conforme avanzan los días del mes que recibe al otoño. Aquella estación que transforma las hojas de los árboles de distintas zonas de Japón a tonos rojizos. Una chica rubia de ojos azules desinteresados camina por la entrada de la escuela Kisetsu, que se caracteriza por la intensa manera en que cada estación se refleja en su paisaje. Los árboles que se encuentran a los costados están teñidos de rojo y varias hojas se desplazan en el suelo con la leve brisa. La joven continúa su camino con paso perezoso, hoy ha llegado un poco antes del toque que señala el inicio de la jornada. Pero mientras transita un golpe en su hombro izquierdo hace que su mochila caiga, aunque al parecer no es lo único que ha caído. En el suelo una chica que cálculo mal la distancia mientras corría intenta recuperarse de la contusión. La rubia la contempla por unos momentos antes de inclinarse para ofrecerle su mano y levantarla. Es una chica de cabellos verdes que caen solo unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros, en su uniforme la corbata verde indica que es una estudiante de primer año.

-Oye…- La rubia extiende su mano mientras coge con la otra su mochila que ha caído cerca de la chica. Pero antes de que pueda interrogarla diciéndole "¿estás bien?" una voz femenina que reconoce a la perfección interviene en la escena.

-Lily… ¿ahora abusas de estudiantes de primer año?- La voz de la mujer que lleva en su brazo izquierdo la banda que indica su cargo como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil suena seria pero burlesca.

-Luka…- La rubia dirige su mirada hasta la mujer que se ha parado a su lado. La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Luka Megurine, conocida entre sus compañeros de clase como la estudiante perfecta tanto física como académicamente. Sin mencionar que su personalidad serena y misteriosa hace caer a hombres y mujeres por igual. Ella es, en muchos sentidos, su opuesto.- ¿No deberías saludar primero?-

-En este momento la prioridad es ella…- Dicho esto la chica cuya apariencia física está compuesta por un largo y sedoso cabello rosa y unos ojos azul suave que reflejan tranquilidad en todo momento le extiende su mano a la muchacha de cabellos verdes.- ¿estás bien?- Le pregunta con tono amable. La chica asiente al tiempo que coge su mano. Aun parece confundida.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Agrega Luka sin importarle el hecho de que la chica no ha soltado su mano y que la observa como si fuese alguna clase de salvadora.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto…además ella fue quien tropezó conmigo…no me dejes como la mala de la historia.- Lily se queja mientras observa con frustración la escena. Ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. La pelirrosa sonríe levemente.

-Si no quieres quedar como la mala en la historia podrías comenzar a arreglar tu uniforme Lily...- Luka hace una pausa para sacar del bolsillo de la blusa que compone el uniforme, en conjunto a una falda café oscuro y un suéter café claro, una pequeña libreta con el título de manual de reglas de la escuela Kisetsu.- Empecemos con el sermón de siempre: tu falda aún es muy corta, tu blusa esta desarreglada, sin mencionar que la corbata debe ir en tu cuello y no a medio guardar en tu mochila…por ultimo tu suéter debe estar colocado correctamente, no amarrado a tu cintura.-

-Sí, si…estaba por arreglarme… ¿Por qué crees que he llegado más temprano?- Comenta la rubia con tono cansado mientras se desamarra el suéter para posteriormente colocárselo.- ¿Te molesta si me quedo así?- Pregunta con una media sonrisa. Ella y Luka pueden dar la apariencia de enemigas pero en realidad suelen llevarse bien la mayoría del tiempo, o al menos pueden molestarse sin llegar al extremo de un enojo real.

-Sí, ponte la corbata…- Sentencia Luka mientras guarda el manual en su sitio original.- Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a una estudiante a la enfermería…- Concluye mientras toma el bolso de la chica y parte en dirección a la entrada del edifico escolar.

-Sí, si…lo que tú digas…- Lily termina de arreglarse la corbata para posteriormente continuar su camino. Sus pasos inconscientemente la llevan a ir detrás de Luka y la joven peliverde, pero antes de entrar otra voz conocida pero menos agradable para ella la obliga a detenerse.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Lily Chloe la que siempre llega tarde está aquí… y Luka ¿A dónde crees que vas con esa chica?- La voz madura y sólida proviene de Meiko, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y estudiante de tercer año. Dos razones para respetarla y abstenerse de llevarle la contra. Obviando el hecho de que su personalidad cariñosa pero avasalladora puede dejar a cualquiera plasmado en el piso con menos de tres golpes.

-Lily golpeo accidentalmente a esta chica, haciéndola caer, así que ahora me dirigía hacia la enfermería…-

-Ya veo, de cualquier forma tu no vas a ninguna parte… ¿acaso olvidaste que es ahora cuando más estudiantes llegan?-

-Ciertamente…- La pelirrosa lleva su mano libre hasta su mentón.

-Bueno…y-yo no quiero ser un problema para Megurine-senpai así que...- La chica de pelo verde se detiene al sentir las miradas de las dos mujeres pertenecientes al consejo estudiantil y la chica rubia con la que no había tenido tiempo para disculparse.

-¿Intentas sugerir que quieres ir sola a la enfermería?- La interroga Meiko mientras arregla su corto cabello castaño y la mira con sus intensos ojos del mismo color.

-Ah…eh…si, eso…-

-Ummm…- La castaña examina un par de segundos a la nerviosa chica que tiene su mano derecha sangrante y luego continua.- Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si la persona que causo tu caída te lleva a la enfermería?-

-¿Eh?...- La rubia queda desconcertada ante tal sugerencia pero no tiene tiempo de opinar nada.

-Ah…está bien…- La joven de primer año sonríe levemente al tiempo que suelta la mano de Luka.

-Bien, supongo que ya está decidido…te la encargo Lily.- Concluye la pelirrosa mientras toma la muñeca izquierda de la peliverde y la enlaza a la mano de la rubia.

-Sí, si…- La nombrada coge la mano de la peliverde sin decir nada y se encamina al interior del edificio.

El camino hasta su objetivo lo recorren en silencio. No tardan mucho en llegar a la enfermería que queda en el sector izquierdo del primer piso. Solo cuando se encuentran dentro de esta y con la joven de primer año sentada en una silla la rubia rompe el silencio.

-Lo siento…debí prestar más atención a mi alrededor…- Anuncia mientras busca los implementos para tratar la herida que tiene la más joven en su palma derecha.

-Ah, n-no tiene por qué disculparse Lily-senpai…después de todo fui yo quien tropezó con usted…-

-Ummm…- La rubia se dirige hasta la chica, atrayendo con una mano un piso con ruedas para sentarse cerca de esta.- créeme yo tambien andaba bastante distraída…como sea digamos que ambas debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez.- Agrega intentando sonreír sin parecer atemorizante. La chica asiente con más confianza que antes.- Ah, una cosa más…por favor no me llames Lily-senpai, se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que me llaman así. Lily está bien, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ah, Gumi…Gumi Megpoid de primer año, clase 1-A.-

-Bien…entonces Gumi, ¿podrías extender tu mano?- Gumi obedece ante la petición de la rubia, quien ha intentado suavizar su tono de voz para inspirarle tranquilidad a la nerviosa chica que luce bastante pálida ante la herida que tiene.- Esto dolerá un poco…- Agrega la rubia mientras toma su mano con suavidad para poder derramar un poco de agua oxigenada en la herida. Ante este acto la peliverde reacciona con una pequeña mueca de dolor.- ¿te ha dolido mucho?-

-N-no…-

-Anda se sincera…de todas formas tu cara te delata.- Insiste Lily con tono gracioso, después de todo sabe que las mujeres son elementos sensibles y femeninos. Retiene esto último, pensando que ella es mas de modismos rápidos y aveces un tanto bruscos que pueden llevar a malentendidos.

-¿No te reirás?- Pregunta Gumi con tono afligido.

-Claro que no, es normal sentir dolor, después de todo estas…- La rubia hace una pausa en la limpieza que está realizándole a los contornos de la herida para mirar el rostro de la joven. Grave error. Gumi yace con uno de sus ojos cerrados, una expresión dolorida y en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo.-…viva…- Pronuncia al fin la última palabra de su frase sin dejar de mirarla, pero apenas la más joven lo nota desvía su mirada.

-Ummm…-

-Ah…emmm…bueno, hay algo que me inquieta ¿Por qué estabas corriendo si no ibas tarde?-

-Ah, eso era porque… ¡Waaah!... ¡lo olvide, era para devolverle su cuaderno de Historia a Len!...- Lily la mira con una expresión extrañada y risueña. No esperaba tal reacción de alguien que se ve tan tímida.- Ah, te explico. Len y su hermana Rin siempre están practicando en el aula de musica que queda al otro extremo de nuestra sala, por eso necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder entregársela y de paso preguntarle por un par de apuntes que no comprendí.

-¿Y no pudiste pedirle que se quedara hoy en la sala?-

-Bueno…su hermana y él son miembros de un club que establecieron hace poco por lo que deben esforzarse para resaltar entre los demás…-

-Ya veo… ¿es una especie de banda indie o qué?- Lily continua con sus preguntas al darse cuenta de que con esto la peliverde olvida su herida.

-Algo así. Es el club de musica y personificación…-

-¿ósea que se disfrazan mientras hacen musica?...-

-Jajá, casi…ellos personifican a través de diferentes conceptos la musica que componen y cantan…-

-Ya veo, eso es bastante admirable…bien, ¡termine!- Concluye satisfecha Lily mientras termina de guardar los implementos de curación.

-Oh… ¿en qué momento?-

-Soy una experta en distraer personas.- La rubia se levanta sin soltar la mano de Gumi para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo creo totalmente, no he sentido nada de dolor…- La peliverde se deja levantar por las manos de Lily, que han tomado las suyas. El primer pensamiento que viene a su mente es que están frías pero que aun así le inspiran calidez.

-Me alegra oír eso…- Continúa al tiempo que suelta las manos de la peliverde para tomar su mochila.

-Muchas gracias…- Prosigue Gumi mientras agarra con su mano vendada la manga de la rubia.

-No es nada…- Concluye Lily mientras desvía la mirada y abre la puerta. Aquel sencillo gesto es demasiado para su monótona rutina en la que tales actos de ternura son inexistentes.- por cierto, ¿no estas preocupada por tu bolso?-

-Ah, tienes razón…con todo el malentendido Megurine-senpai se ha quedado con él…- Gumi mira nerviosa en la dirección por la que debe continuar para llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Tranquila, de seguro la señorita perfección lo ha hecho llegar a tu clase…-

-¿Señorita perfección?, ¿te refieres a Megurine-senpai?-

-¿Y a quien más podría referirme?...quiero decir…ella es la única a la que le viene tal título…-

-¿Te desagrada?-

-No…no tanto…más bien solo me desagrada a veces.- Se corrige Lily mientras se pasa una mano por su rubia cabellera para peinarla un poco.- Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿acaso te gusta que la tratas con tanto respeto?-

-Ah… ¿co-como lo sabes?- Gumi se sonroja inmediatamente y luego se cubre la cara al ver que la rubia se ha girado para mirarla.-

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Eeeeh?!...y-yo solo lo dije por gastarte una broma…- Agrega indignada y un tanto avergonzada, después de todo llego a pensar que podría llegar a relacionarse mas con aquella estudiante que al parecer no le temía.- ¡Aaargh, como sea es hora de que volvamos a nuestras clases!- Gruñe mientras toma distancia de Gumi. Esta molesta, pero no con ella, sino que con Luka. Estúpida y sensual mujer que iba por ahí enamorando a o dejando altas expectativas.- Por cierto, retiro lo que dije antes…Luka me desagrada…me desagrada mucho, demasiado.-

Dicho esto Lily se retira por el pasillo que conducía al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su clase, la 2-A. Allí se encontrara con la persona a la que menos deseaba ver: Luka. Puesto que ambas están por segundo año en la misma clase, y por encima de todo sus asientos establecían que quedaran la una junto a la otra. La única ventaja era que su asiento daba a la ventana y podía distraerse mirando el paisaje.

-Llegas tarde Lily…- La pelirrosa le susurra esto cuando toma asiento.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- La nombrada gruñe entre dientes sin mirarla.

-Tuya por golpear a esa pobre chica.-

-Ya basta de bromas, tu viste lo que sucedió ¿verdad?-

-Quizás…de cualquier forma ¿no te parece que era muy adorable?, además no grito ni se espantó al verte… ¡eso es algo que no se ve todo los días!-

-Ni que lo menciones…-Susurra mientras se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza mirando hacia el exterior.

-Ummm…es extraño que no hayas intentado lanzarte contra mi tras decirte algo como eso, ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-Nada…o más bien algo…si, algo que tiene que ver contigo…señorita perfección…-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Dejaste en las nubes a Gumi…-

-Gumi, con que así se llamaba…oh espera ¿no se apellida Megpoid o sí?-

-Ah, si…ese es su apellido…por cierto no intentes evadir mi comentario original…- Lily mueve su cabeza para mirar a Luka pero no pasa por su cabeza el encontrarse la imagen de la pelirrosa con una mano sobre su frente y una expresión de agotamiento total.

-No lo evado, es más te agradezco que me lo dijeras…aunque es una lástima que tenga esa clase de sentimientos por mi…-

-¿Por qué no puedes corresponderla? o ¿porque se trata de una chica?-

-Porque no puedo corresponderla…- Sostiene la pelirrosa sin dudar al tiempo que se apoya en la mesa en una posición similar a la de Lily.

-Está bien, me ha quedado claro…pero espera, ¿eso significa que no te importa que sea una chica?-

-Ah…-

Tras esto ambas guardan silencio, no porque el profesor pudiese descubrirlas sino porque a pesar de que era sabido que existían parejas homosexuales en la escuela, ambas nunca habían tocado ese tema o más bien no se habían molestado con él.

-Luka…no me digas que…- Continua la rubia un tanto descolocada, era algo revelador que la persona a la que llamaba señorita perfección tuviese ese pequeño detalle consigo.

-No me mires con esa cara…después de todo pareciera que quedaste bastante embobada con ella.- Argumenta con torpeza Luka, después de todo no le había comentado eso a nadie.

-¡Te equivocas!- Arremete con rapidez Lily, pero el sonrojo en su rostro la delata inmediatamente.

-De cualquier forma deberías intentarlo…-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Pues claro…a menos que ya le hayas hecho algo en la enfermería…- Luka le dedica una media sonrisa mientras dice esto con tono grave, tras notar la molesta cara de su compañera continua.- Esta bien, dejare las bromas pervertidas para más adelante…pero enserio creo que deberías ir por ella Lily.-

-Ummm…-

-¿No me digas que hasta este tipo de cosas te dan pereza?-

-¡Claro que no!, si me lo propongo puedo ser bastante buena en esto sabes…-

-Ah, ¿enserio?...entonces me muero por verte en una faceta que no sea la de antisocial perezosa.-

-Espera y veras…-

Estando totalmente consciente de que Luka le había dado coraje para que intentase probar algo con Gumi, Lily comienza a pensar mentalmente en que haría la próxima vez que la viera. La pelirrosa por su parte se mantiene concentrada pensando en algo que difícilmente podría ser descifrado por alguien. Ahora que se había enterado de que le gustaba a Gumi Megpoid debía contárselo a alguien más, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que su cara palideciera. Maldecía el poder de las coincidencias.

La mañana transcurre normal para ambas partes. Lily y Luka continúan su charla acerca de su orientación sexual en la hora de educación física, ya que en los descansos la pelirrosa debe cumplir con su deber de vicepresidenta y vigilar los alrededores de la edificación. A varios se les hace extraño ver correr a ambas chicas mientras conversan como si fuesen inseparables amigas, pero a algunos simplemente les llama la atención el hecho de que Lily por primera vez está realizando aquella clase sin dar excusas o fingir enfermedades. Y mientras ellas corren por la cancha Gumi se encuentra en clase de artes, retratando a duras penas a Len, con quien suele emparejarse para los trabajos. Conversan de varias cosas, entre ellas el encuentro que tuvo la peliverde con Luka y posteriormente la cuidadosa manera en la que la extraña con la que tropezó acabo curando sus heridas. El rubio sabía que su amiga tenía esa clase de inclinaciones. Lo supo cuando se le confeso hace un tiempo y esta lo rechazo con una infinita ternura al tiempo que le explicaba que si tuviese ese tipo de atracción hacia los chicos no hubiera dudado en salir con él. Aquella respuesta lo había dejado conforme y desde entonces se había convertido en el único que contenía todos los secretos y pensamientos de la peliverde. Por lo mismo él tenía clara una cosa: Gumi estaba bastante enamorada de Luka, el flechazo había llegado desde el momento en que esta la ayudo a encontrar su sala cuando vino a rendir el examen de admisión. Desde entonces la había admirado y respetado en secreto.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo la pelirrosa se excusa ante el resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil diciendo que tiene que hablar algo importante con alguien. Al salir de la respectiva sala saca su celular de uno de los bolsillos del suéter y marca un número. Al otro lado una torpe chica de largos cabellos turquesas vuelve a alterar a su profesor al contestar el mismo celular que este le había quitado horas antes.

-¿S-si?- Contesta con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada amenazante de su profesor. Decide salir de la sala sosteniendo una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un paño con diseño de negis.

-Miku, ¿podemos almorzar en la azotea hoy?- La voz de Luka suena cansada.

-Ah, claro…- Contesta Miku Hatsune, una estudiante de primer año cuyos principales rasgos son sus enérgicos ojos turquesas, junto a su largo cabello del mismo color atado en dos coletas, que junto a su personalidad dulce generan una imagen bastante agradable.

-Pero no lleves a nadie contigo…- Recalca en un suspiro.

-Está bien…- Agrega con voz preocupada. Algo no va bien con Luka. Y ya es raro que la cite para que coman juntas.

Miku comienza a caminar en dirección a la escalera que conduce a la azotea. Al llegar lo primero que ve al abrir la puerta es a Luka sentada al costado de la puerta con una mano sobre su frente y una expresión deteriorada.

-¡Luka!, ¿Qué pasa?, estas pálida…-

-Siéntate…- La pelirrosa le susurra esto cansada, la joven obedece sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos turquesa que ahora solo reflejan preocupación. Una vez que termina de acomodarse al lado de la pelirrosa y dejar el almuerzo a un lado ve como esta se mueve e inclina hasta acomodar su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Realmente te ves mal, ¿tienes fiebre?- Agrega la más joven mientras lleva su mano hasta la frente de Luka. Esta niega levemente con la cabeza para luego tomar la fina mano entre la suya y llevarla hasta sus labios para besarla con suavidad.

-Ha sucedido algo malo…- Comienza al fin la mayor, pero tras un suspiro gira un par de veces en la dirección contraria al cuerpo de Miku.

-Si giras así ensuciaras tu uniforme…- Tras este comentario Luka retorna a las piernas de Miku.

-Al parecer le gusto a tu amiga Gumi…-

-¿Qué?...no, espera, más bien ¿cómo?...he tenido el cuidado de hablarle de ti como una amiga de la infancia y de no presentarlas directamente, además obviando que ella solo te ha conocido este año y que ha estado enferma un tramo considerable veo imposible un encuentro…-

-Pues el encuentro ha sucedido hoy, como no recordaba muy bien las descripciones que me diste de ella y no tuve tiempo de preguntarle su nombre no me he enterado que era la misma persona hasta que alguien me lo ha dicho…- Luka suspira profundamente para luego buscar la mano de la persona a la que le queda corto el título de novia, ya que, dejando de lado el tiempo que llevan juntas desde que se conocieron, ahora son convivientes que viven bajo un mismo techo. Tras entrelazar sus manos continua.- Lo gracioso es que la persona que me lo ha dicho esta interesada en ella.

-Ya veo, pero de todas formas es extraño…quiero decir Gumi ha estado más distraída que de costumbre en las clases, pero no me ha mencionado nada acerca de ti o de otra persona…solo de una extraña con la que tropezó y que acabo llevándola a la enfermería.

-Es precisamente esa extraña la que gusta de ella.-

-No me digas…como se esperaba de Gumi, aunque se veía bastante encantada mientras me lo contaba…-

-Ummm…- Luka se pierde en un lapsus de tranquilidad al sentir los dedos de su amante acariciar su cabello y jugar con su flequillo.

-De cualquier forma supongo que no es algo tan grave…-

-¿Como que no?-

-Bueno, solo tenemos que esperar a que aquella extraña la conquiste no…-

-Pero…-

-Entiendo lo que estás pensando pero no es una buena idea…- Comenta con seriedad Miku mientras busca los ojos de Luka.

-Tarde o temprano tenemos que decírselo a todos…-

-Sí, pero dijimos que lo haríamos tras meditar las consecuencias…- Cuando la joven de ojos turquesa concluye su frase la pelirrosa se levanta y se mueve posando sus piernas a los costados de Miku.

-Ya lo hemos meditado lo suficiente…- Indica mientras se lanza con suavidad hacia los labios de su novia. Tras una seguidilla de besos y caricias dirigidas al cabello y rostro de ambas, la pelirrosa se separa un poco. Mirándola con aquellos ojos azul suave que ahora están cargados de amor y pasión.

-¿Qué pasa si perdemos nuestras becas y créditos por excelencia académica?-

-Son becas y créditos de excelencia académica, es decir, que apelan a nuestro desempeño como estudiantes…no a nuestra vida personal…- Luka comienza a soltar la corbata verde que le corresponde a su novia para luego desabotonarle la blusa teniendo cuidado de dejar intactos los del suéter.

-Pero aun así…sabes que nuestra situación económica es ajustada…- Miku comienza a lanzar frases débiles producto de las acciones de la pelirrosa. Cuando esta empieza a besar su cuello es que pierde toda intención de continuar con la discusión.- Aaaah…Luka…n-no…-

-¿Por qué no?- Susurra con sensualidad la nombrada en el oído de la joven de cabellos turquesa para luego retomar su tarea en el cuello de esta.

-Pues…porque estamos en…en la escuela y…y además es la hora de comer…-

-Podemos comer cuando lleguemos al apartamento, además estamos en la azotea…nadie viene aquí porque creen que está cerrada.-

-Insisto en que no deb-…aaah…- Miku suspira profundamente al tiempo que cierra sus ojos y entrelaza sus dedos en la cabellera rosa de su pareja.

-Eres tan linda cuando tratas de resistirte.- Comenta Luka separándose un poco del cuello de Miku para poder mirarla. Está completamente sonrojada y sus ojos están inyectados de una pasión contenida.

-Y tú eres tan…- La más joven se detiene al toparse de frente con el rostro de Luka, que le genera múltiples choques eléctricos en el cuerpo producto de su perfil tan suavizado y sensual. Desvía su rostro antes de concluir su frase.- Ah, olvídalo…- Enfoca su mirada en la posición en la que se encuentran. Ella sentada de rodillas con las piernas de Luka a sus costados. Semejante pose hace que la sangre le hierva a niveles alarmantes.- De cualquier manera… ¿no te das cuenta en la pose en la que estás?-

-Claro que me doy cuenta.-

-Pervertida…-

-Ummm...no entiendo dónde está el problema…después de todo terminamos en poses mucho más atrevidas cuando hacemos el am-…- Las palabras de la pelirrosa se ven interrumpidas por los labios de Miku. Esta la ha atraído hasta ella de manera brusca, solo para que detenga aquellas reflexiones.

Nuevamente se inicia una serie de besos y caricias por parte de ambas, aunque esta vez el tono de estas es más elevado. Luka se separa para descender y completar su objetivo inicial. Lentamente se escurre por debajo del suéter para comenzar a besar el abdomen de Miku, dándole pequeñas lamidas a los costados de cuando en cuando. Sus manos en tanto se entretienen jugueteando en los muslos de la joven de cabello turquesa.

-¿Por qué no me quitas el suéter de una vez por todas?- Pregunta Miku mientras posa sus dedos en los hombros de Luka.

-Porque podrías resfriarte…-

-Idiota…siempre piensas en todo…pero de esta manera no puedes subir más ¿no?-

-¿Quieres que suba?- Interroga la pelirrosa deteniendo su tarea con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-Quizás…-

Tras la dubitativa respuesta de Miku la pelirrosa escurre sus manos hasta la zona de su falda donde se encuentra el cierre y el broche. Una vez que lo ha quitado y ha dejado el cierre a medio bajar nota que la nueva soltura de la prenda le permite proseguir con su tarea hacia la parte inferior de la joven de ojos y cabello turquesa. Es en ese momento que un pequeño "clic" proveniente de la puerta hace que la mayor detenga sus juegos, saca su cabeza por debajo del suéter y con los cabellos despeinados dirige su mirada hacia la manilla de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- Consulta Miku al ver a Luka tan enfrascad en su análisis a la puerta

-¿No escuchaste eso?- Pronuncia la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-No, no escuche nada…- Miku toma con ambas manos el rostro de Luka para hacer que olvide algo tan insignificante como un sonido similar al que hace la puerta al abrirse.- Sabes que esa puerta se mueve con el viento y suena como si estuviese siendo abierta.- Explica la joven con calma mientras va haciendo que la pelirrosa se acerque a su rostro.- Ahora, si no te molesta…¿podrías continuar?- Pregunta sin esperar una respuesta al tiempo que la besa con delirio producto de la creciente excitación que se pasea por su interior.

Al otro lado de la puerta una sonrojada Lily se cubre el rostro con su brazo, intentando pausar sus descontrolados latidos. Acaba de presenciar una escena bastante acalorada entre Luka y la que obviamente debe ser su novia, todo por su insaciable búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo para poder comer su almuerzo. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía la forma de abrir la puerta de la azotea, pero ahora maldecía el saberlo. Tras un par de minutos de análisis comienza a caminar en dirección al primer piso. Esta confundida y contrariada. Ahora que ha visto tal escena tiene claro que debe decírselo a Gumi, para que saque de su cabeza a Luka o por lo menos le haga un espacio para ella. Pero en medio de su conflicto interno sobre cómo decírselo se da cuenta de que ya se encuentra en la última clase y que si quiere intentar hablar con la peliverde tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Y así, cuando la mañana de un nuevo día se hace presente Lily se esfuerza todo lo posible para llegar temprano, aunque tal esfuerzo no le resulta muy útil puesto que no puede dar con el momento y lugar indicado para hablar con la peliverde. En la hora del almuerzo comprueba que una vez más Luka y su novia están ocupando el que hace pocos días era su lugar para comer y dormir, agradece por dentro que ambas estén comiendo sus almuerzos de manera normal. Mientras baja la escalera pensando donde comerá su almuerzo choca con un cuerpo desconocido en la esquina de uno de los pasillo de la amplia institución.

-Ah, lo… ¡Gumi!- Exclama sorprendida.

-¿S-si?- La peliverde ha caído al piso y mientras se levanta recibe la ayuda de la rubia.

-Lo siento, andaba perdida en mis pensamientos…-

-Así veo, supongo que ambas debemos perfeccionarnos en lo que respecta a "tener cuidado cuando nos encontremos"- Agrega Gumi con tono risueño.

-Ummm…- Lily contesta vagamente mientras en su mente la palabra linda se repite una y otra vez.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar en particular?- Se atreve a consultar la más joven.

-Ah, supongo que no…más bien no se ha dónde ir para poder comer mi almuerzo tranquila…-

-Ya veo, bueno…supongo que puedo mostrarte mi lugar secreto a ti…ven…- Y mientras Gumi dice esto toma la manga de Lily y comienza a caminar en dirección al patio. Tras caminar por detrás del cuarto donde se guardan los implementos de gimnasia llegan a una especie de zona cubierta por arbustos floridos y un árbol que presta una agradable sombra.- ¿qué tal?-

-Esto es…genial…digo, puedes saltarte las clases aquí y nadie se daría cuenta…-

-Al sugerir ese tipo de cosas no me estás dando un buen ejemplo…senpai…- La peliverde comenta esto con tono gracioso y confiado. Su timidez casi no sale a relucir y eso le extraña a Lily. Le extraña pero le agrada.

-Tú crees…pero bueno, al menos soy honesta con mi forma de ser y actuar…no como otras personas…- La rubia recuerda a Luka en su reciente escena y decide que lo mejor sera decir todo sin rodeos.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues, a que hay personas que pueden verse aplicadas pero que por dentro guardan secretos que ilustran su verdadera personalidad.-

-¿Hablas de alguien en particular?-

-Puede ser, aunque en este momento no tenemos muchos conocidos en común no…-

-Ummm…pero no creo que estés hablando de Megurine-senpai, después de todo ella es alguien honorable y aplicada…-

-Si claro, honorable y aplicada a la hora de manosearse con una estudiante de primer año…- Lily sabe que la manera en que ha dicho las cosas es bastante áspera, pero el comentario ilusionado de Gumi la ha cabreado lo suficiente como para dejar fluir su peor lado.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso me dirás que como se trata de Luka debe ser una mentira?- Lily que yace sentada con las manos apoyadas tras de sí dirige su mirada a la peliverde que se mantiene con la cabeza gacha. Al no recibir respuesta en lo que le parecen unos eternos tres minutos decide hablar.- ¡Hey!…- Anuncia con tono brusco mientras se mueve hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para levantarle la cara con la mano, pero al hacerlo nota que la joven está derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Se estremece y suspira sintiéndose culpable antes de volver a pronunciar alguna palabra.- oye, lo siento…no quise darte tal noticia de una manera tan seca pero…-

-Está bien…-

-No, no lo está…te acabo de destrozar el corazón, en cuatro partes para ser precisa…- Agrega la rubia intentado relajar la tensión.

-Jajaja, ¿incluso sabes las partes en las que se ha roto?- Pregunta Gumi mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-Así es…-

-Entonces…-

-¿Ummm?-

-Si sabes en cuentas partes se ha roto quizás puedes hacer algo al respecto…dime, Lily, ¿tu podrías arreglarlo?- Dicho esto Gumi dirige su mano hasta su propio rostro, más exactamente a la mano de la rubia quien por la ola de sentimientos que le genera tal acto retira su mano con rapidez y un poco de brusquedad.

-Q-quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto…- Murmura la nombrada mientras se aleja un poco y fija su mirada en los arbustos, intentando esconder su creciente sonrojo.

-Realmente espero que lo hagas…- Comenta Gumi tambien sonrojada, pero menos avergonzada que la rubia.

-Y-ya lo dejaste bastante claro no…co-como sea es hora de comer…después de todo esta es la hora del almuerzo.-

-Si.-

Y luego de aquel extraño momento en el que se estableció una confesión indirecta entre ambas las horas transcurrieron de manera lenta mas no pesada. Lily se saltó las clases de la tarde para poder pensar mejor en todo lo acontecido mientras que Gumi solo conseguía tomar apuntes vagos al recordar la mirada de la rubia junto a su tono terco pero preocupado, sin olvidar aquel sonrojo. Luego de varios suspiros la voz de la persona que está detrás de ella la saca de su nube de pensamientos.

-Gumi… ¡Gumi!- Susurra Miku mientras la pica levemente con su lápiz.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?-

-Ah…eh, no es nada…- Responde Gumi mientras intenta disimilar su leve sonrojo.

-Oh, vamos, se te nota a leguas que estas atontada por alguien…- Lanza la de cabellos turquesa con discreción. Después de todo si llegase a mencionar a Luka tendria que decirle que era su novia. La idea aun no la convencía del todo, pero la pelirrosa la había convencido de que era hora de decirles a todos que estaban saliendo.

-¿Enserio se nota tanto?-

-Podría jurártelo, vamos…dime que ha hecho ese príncipe azul para que estés así.-

-Príncipe eh…más bien seria el villano…sabes, esa persona me destrozo las ilusiones que venía acumulando desde que hice el examen de admisión en esta escuela…-

-¿Y te gusta eso?, ¿acaso eres masoquista?- Pregunta Miku con tono bromista mientras arquea sus cejas.

-Claro que no, idiota…tómatelo enserio quieres…-

-Sí, si…prosiga doncella en apuros…-

-La cosa es que esa persona ahora quiere arreglar el error, ya sabes…ocupar el espacio...competir con la persona que estaba constantemente en mi mente para poder apartarla…ah, ¿no te parece romántico?-

-Bueno, por lo que entendí va bastante enserio…aunque no logro hacerme una idea de quien es.- Miku miente en parte ya que sabe que la persona que estaba en su mente hasta hace unos días era Luka.

-Tú no lo entiendes…después de todo siempre estas rechazando las declaraciones que te hacen.-

-Eso es otro tema que no tenemos por qué conversar ahora.-

-Siempre evadiendo el romance.-

"Eso es porque tengo romance y pasión de sobra con Luka" Quiere decir Miku, pero sabe que eso no ayudaría demasiado.

-Como tú digas.-

El resto del día transcurre en relativa calma puesto que toda la escuela ha comenzado a hacer los preparativos para el festival deportivo y cultural que se realizaran la semana siguiente y abarcaran un día completo por separado. Durante los días de preparaciones las clases se ordenan por letra por lo que Gumi queda separada de Lily y Luka, quienes pertenecen a la clase 2-B, aunque eso en parte le sirve para observarlas y ver su extraña relación de amor-odio. Es así como la semana vuela y el festival deportivo se hace presente. Todo está listo para que los estudiantes de la escuela Kisetsu compitan de manera sana por los premios de nivel económico que ofrece el consejo estudiantil a los distintos clubes y clases. Cuando la mitad de los eventos ha acontecido llega el momento de la carrera individual por clases.

-Y aquí esta Lily, la que dijo que jamás en su vida participaría de un festival deportivo.- Comenta Luka con tono burlesco mientras hace los estiramientos junto a ella. La carrera está por comenzar y el consejo estudiantil participa en esta como una clase extra.

-Cállate e intenta que el polvo de mis zapatillas no te entre en la cara.- Dice Lily con tono serio mientras se aprieta la banda en su cabeza, el color de su clase este año ha sido verde y de alguna manera siente que al tener ese color en su frente puede esforzarse al máximo por hacerse notar.

-Hoy estas particularmente irritable conmigo, recuerda que es solo una carrera.-

-No, no lo es…ella está mirándome, esperando a que te humille para poder considerarme como alguien digno de ocupar tu lugar…-

-Suenas como un caballero medieval.-

-Perfecto, eso demuestra que estoy dispuesta a luchar con toda mi voluntad.-

-Sí, si…-

-No intentes dejármelo fácil.-

-¿Bromeas?, tengo muchos fans que esperan mi cruce triunfal por esa banda de papel.-

-Egocéntrica.-

-Antisocial.-

-Narcisista.-

-Intratable.-

-Ególatra.-

-Arisca.-

-No soy un gato.-

-No, eres una bestia.-

-Zorra.-

-Rata.-

Luka y Lily hubiesen continuado lanzado diversos insultos que rayaban entre el enojo real y el simple deseo de molestarse pero Meiko, quien está a cargo de la carrera da la indicación de preparación y comienza la cuenta para posteriormente dar la señal con la pistola de aire. La primera ronda de clases comienza la carrera y a los pocos segundos de haber se iniciado la diferencia entre Lily y Luka comienza a hacerse más amplia.

-¡Maldita sea, no perderé!- Grita la rubia mientras acelera todo lo que puede para poder quedar a la par con Luka.

Ambas se miran por un instante y ven reflejadas la misma expresión de competitividad en sus rostros. Pero precisamente por eso no notan un par de pelotas de arena que alguien dejo caer en un descuido puesto que contaban con tiempo limitado para preparar el próximo evento que consiste en el lanzamiento de estas a una canasta. Las dos caen en perfecta sincronía sobre la pista y ven como una cabellera rubia atraviesa la meta. Se ponen de pie con una sonrisa que nada tiene de triste, las dos comienzan a reír efusivamente mientras regresan al lugar donde están sus compañeros de equipo. Al final centrarse tanto en ganarle a la otra les ha costado la victoria. Miku y Gumi las observan en silencio y por separado, felices de que no se hayan lastimado demasiado.

-¡Y la ganadora es Rin Kagamine de la clase 1-A y tambien miembro del club de musica y personificación!, ¡es un triunfo doble!- Exclama Kaito quien está de locutor del festival deportivo.- El siguiente evento es ¡el lanzamiento de pelotas! , ¡Agrúpense por clase y letra y esperen a que la presidenta del consejo de la señal para que comiencen!, ¡recuerden que por cuestiones de números solo las mujeres participaran en este evento y solo los hombres en el siguiente!

-En este evento participare por la clase, ¿dónde puedo conseguir una de esas bandas verdes?- Interroga la pelirrosa al llegar al sector donde están reunidas las clases. Segundos después varias manos sostiene bandas verdes.- Jajaja, que consideradas son todas.- Pronuncia con suavidad mientras les dedica una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Bien, si ya están todas listas comenzare la cuenta!- Grita con energía Meiko.- ¡Lancen tantas como puedan en tres, dos…ya!- Y la señal de la pistola de aire una vez más resuena en el exterior.

Todas comienzan a lanzar las masas redondeadas de arena a las altas canastas haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero es en un momento determinado de este evento en el que se produce el desafortunado incidente. Miku, que se encuentra cerca de las barras metálicas que sostienen una de las canastas se agacha para recoger su banda color rojo en el mismo instante en el que una pelota de futbol, proveniente de un espacio cercano donde los chicos practican para el partido con el que se cierra el festival, impacta justo en el centro haciendo que la estructura se tambalee para finalmente caer en su dirección.

-¡Miku, cuidado!- Grita Luka mientras se lanza sin pensarlo en dirección de la nombrada para protegerla con su cuerpo.

Medio segundo después un reguero de polvo impide ver la condición de la estudiante de primer año y la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Cuando la vista se aclara es posible ver a Luka apoyándose con dificultad en el piso mientras que su cuerpo tiembla un poco. El impacto a recaído mayormente en ella, y aunque todos están preocupados por esto ella está feliz de haber podido proteger a la persona que ama.

-¡Luka, maldita idiota!- Le grita Miku mientras se mueve un poco para poder levantarla.- ¡No debiste hacer eso!

-¿Debí dejar que eso impactara en tu cabeza?-

-No me quejo de eso pero…mírate.-

-Son solo rasmillones menores y un poco de polvo.-

-Y una contusión directa en la espalda…-

-¡Hey tú, ¿estás bien?!- Consulta Gakupo quien es el primero en aparecer frente a ellas, despejando a la multitud que comienza a aglomerarse alrededor de la pareja.

-Eh, si…estoy bien.-

-Desde aquí yo me hago cargo, muchas gracias.- Indica Gakupo con la intención de cargar a Luka para llevarla a la enfermería.

-No, gracias…a Luka la llevare yo.-

-¿Qué?...- El joven de cabellos morados arquea una ceja ante la reacción hostil de la peliaqua.

-Estoy bien Gakupo…encárgate de regresar la situación a la normalidad.- Indica Luka con dificultad.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dicho esto el que tiene el puesto de Tesorero en el Consejo Estudiantil se dirige hacia los estudiantes para poder darles instrucciones temporales.

Gumi, quien había visto toda la escena como en cámara lenta ha salido corriendo por instinto, pensando que no puede ser verdad que su mejor amiga sea la persona a quien Luka ha "manoseado honorablemente" un par de días atrás y Lily, que ha contemplado la reacción de la peliverde, ha salido a buscarla. El tiempo transcurre y se da el aviso de que el festival continuara normalmente. Cuando este termina y la mayor parte de los estudiantes comienzan a retirarse de la institución la rubia aún no ha podido encontrar a Gumi.

La chica en cuestión está cerca de la enfermería, debatiéndose entre sí entrar o no para consultar el estado de Luka. Al final decide ingresar en la habitación y abre la puerta lentamente, es esto mismo lo que le juega en contra ya que su sigilo hace que su presencia pace inadvertida, su mirada pasa entre el pequeño espacio contemplando de manera inmediata como su mejor amiga besa a su idealizado amor. Cierra la puerta con el mismo cuidado y se mantiene de pie frente a la puerta un par de segundos antes de que las lágrimas la obligan a corren en dirección a la salida. "Si hubiese sido cualquier chica el golpe no hubiera sido tan duro", piensa mientras llega al último tramo que la separa de la salida caracterizada por los árboles en sus costados. Mientras corre no divisa a Lily, quien la está esperando sentada contra la pared justo al costado de la entrada. "Tarde o temprano tiene que salir por aquí", es lo que reflexiono hace unos minutos la rubia que ahora se ha puesto de pie al ver que la peliverde corre con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos. Se apresura a interceptarla justo en medio de aquel paso cubierto ahora por hojas de tonos rojizos. La peliverde al verla la abraza con fuerza mientras continua llorando.

-Gumi…lo siento mucho, no sabía que ella era tu amiga…- Dice con suavidad mientras le acaricia el cabello, la respuesta que obtiene son las finas manos de Gumi apretando su suéter con toda la fuerza que puede.

-Lily…Lily…- Es todo lo que pronuncia la peliverde mientas se aferra más a la nombrada, esta solo le acaricia el cabello y los hombros por respuesta.- Y-yo…yo, no quiero más de esto…duele mucho, demasiado.-

-Que me lo digas a mi tambien me genera una incomodidad tremenda sabes…- Pronuncia Lily mientras desvía su mirada cabreada por todo el desenlace de los hechos.

-Lily… ¿tu plan de romance dolerá?...- Pregunta Gumi mientras busca que Lily la mire, pero cuando la rubia lo hace ocurre algo inesperado para la primera.

-Claro que no.- Sostiene con determinación Lily al tiempo que toma con ambas manos el rostro de Gumi.- Prometo que te daré un amor tan intenso como las hojas de otoño, Gumi.- Y al pronunciar esto la rubia la besa utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que creía carecer. La peliverde se sorprende al principio pero nota que por lo mismo ha dejado de llorar, cierra los ojos mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tu amor acabara cuando las hojas caigan en el invierno?- Interroga cuando sus labios han guardado una pequeña distancia de los de la rubia.

-Eso depende de cuánto te aferre a mi.- Responde Lily mientras la abraza, posando su mentón sobre su cabellera verde.

-Entonces no me sueltes.- Concluye Gumi mientras rodea a la rubia con sus brazos.

En la entrada al edificio de la escuela Kisetsu dos estudiantes observan la escena mientras suspiran aliviadas.

-A final creo que todo salió bien.- Susurra Luka mientras se apoya en Miku.

-No para ti.- Agrega Miku con seriedad.

-Me cuidaras durante una semana entera, ¿Qué mejor que eso?- La pelirrosa esboza una sonrisa conforme mientras comienza a caminar.

-Idiota.- Es todo lo que atina a decir la peliaqua con una sonrisa cariñosa.

* * *

**_ Nos leemos pronto en el "Winter Box"~_**


End file.
